


Humans

by itshysterekal



Series: Cupid at the Library [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, assigned ships, cupid at the library, fandom projects, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, neitherlands library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshysterekal/pseuds/itshysterekal
Summary: For #CupidAtTheLibrary prompt#1 "first times"My assigned ship was Qualice, and this is the first time they were human together.





	Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this ship is challenging for two reasons: 1) I don't particularly ship it and 2) they are super canon and get a lot of screen time, so i don't want to rewrite something that already happened in canon.
> 
> Anyway, i'm a troll so when i fill a prompt, i like to only technically fill it and do something that the prompter probably didn't really have in mind. But i technically filled the prompt so they can't argue that i didn't lololo.

Quentin grinned as he entered the apartment he and Alice had shared since graduation. She was studying with her back to him and hadn't noticed him yet. He could picture a few stray hairs having fallen into her face, but just to the sides. Anything that obstructed her view got immediately pushed away. She'd have that little crinkle between her eyebrows and, judging by the tense hunch to her shoulders, she should've taken a break at least an hour ago.

He walked forward, letting his shoes make noise so she wasn't startled when he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. "Hi," he smiled happily.

"Hi," she replied, and the lack of grumpiness in her tone meant she was happy to see him even if she only slightly turned her head to say it. He reached his arms around her and pushed the book as far away from her as he could before trapping her in a hug and kissing her cheek. "Quentin..."

"It's not gonna go anywhere, Alice," he reminded her. "Take a break."

With a sigh that they both knew wasn't actually annoyed, she turned and met his lips with her own. "How was it?"

"Okay," he shrugged as he let her go. She got up and stretched her back, grimacing at the stiffness. "Pretty sure they're not interested, but we can always rob a bank if I don't find anything. Right?"

She giggled a little and he beamed as she grabbed his shirt and pulled close to kiss him again. "You're stupid."

"Well, you have a stupid face," he replied, teasing her with her own words. He reached his hands lower and slid them under her skirt to her thighs and she jumped back. "Alice?"

"No, nothing, I'm fine, just..."

Her face was dark red and Quentin couldn't help but be concerned. "We don't have to... if you don't want to."

"It's not that," she mumbled and it did nothing for his overwhelming concern. She gestured impotently before admitting, "I haven't shaved this week."

"Shav-?" Quentin laughed before realizing she was serious. "Alice, uh... I don't... care?"

"My legs are all prickly."

Quentin pulled her into a hug and purposely traced a fingertip over her leg. "I like your legs all the time," he promised. "Even if they're prickly."

She let out a self-conscious giggle before kissing him. "Right answer."

He blushed a little as she pushed him back toward the couch, kissing him all the way. "I love you," he breathed between kisses.

"Also the right answer," she confirmed. "I'm still shaving later though, so don't get attached."

Quentin let out a breathy laugh against her lips. "Don't need my permission. Your legs," he reminded her. "I just get to appreciate them every now and then."

She grinned, nipping his lower lip before pushing him into the couch.

Immediately, he gave her a stricken look. They had both heard it. It was small and brief, but he'd let out a tiny fart as he landed, the bubble startled out of him on impact. "Oh, my god," he uttered, unable to stomach his own humiliation.

She immediately hugged him to her chest, laughing a little. "It's okay, Quentin!" she giggled.

"No, it's not, oh my god, I can't believe-"

"Quentin, it's a totally normal-"

"There's supposed to be some mystery in a relationship, Alice! I can't believe-"

"Quentin," she interrupted him, her voice firm as she pulled back to give him a Serious Look. "If you aren't comfortable enough around me to have bodily functions-"

"That's rich coming from Miss Don't-Touch-Me-I-Didn't-Shave."

"That's different!" she insisted. "Women are-"

"Uh uh," he argued. "If I'm not allowed to be self-conscious about my toots, you're not allowed to be self-conscious about your hairy legs."

"I do not have-! Did you seriously just use the word 'toot' without being ironic?"

Quentin's face was so warm it was probably going to melt off his skull. "It's a perfectly valid word," he mumbled.

"God, you are so fucking cute," she smirked and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Let's watch a movie and maybe you'll get lucky, Toots."

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

She snickered. "Never ever."


End file.
